Only Time Will Tell
by cat goddess bastet
Summary: On one fateful day, the lives of two children will be changed for good, but only time will tell how they will end up. Rated for future happenings. Rating may change! E/G
1. Chapter 1

**Only Time Will Tell**

Chapter 1: Meeting

Sakura: Hello, everybody! As you can see, I'm back to writing again. I just hope you all keep reading. I would now like to introduce our friends, the main characters in this story. There are many of them, none of whom belong to me…

Erik: Good day, to you all…

Mme. Giry: Hello.

Meg: Hi!

Christine: … Do I know any of you?

Raoul: An honor to meet you.

Sakura: Hi! As a note here, this story is based on the 2004 ALW movie. It is centered upon Erik and Mme. Giry. If you don't like that pairing, read it anyway! Maybe it'll grow on you.

Meg: You forgot to mention something…

Sakura: Oh! Occasionally, we will have a guest come to talk. I am open to requests of people you would like to see! For now, though, enjoy!

XXX

The morning sun shown through the dusty windows of the ballet dormitory as the girls woke. "Time to get up, girls! We have a busy day ahead of us. Get out of bed, all of you. Hurry along or you'll miss breakfast!" A voice echoed through the room. The ballet mistress had come to wake them, as she did every morning, but the girls seemed eager to start their day. They quickly rolled out of bed, chattering to one another excitedly as they began to dress, instead of their normal grumbling. Today was special. Today was their day off from practice. Not only that, but they would be visiting a gypsy fair. The girls hurried through breakfast, wishing time could go faster. After finishing up the small chores that had been assigned to them, they met in a group near the entrance to the Opera House.

The walk to the fairground seemed to take ages, though it was only halfway across the city. They finally arrived, their eyes wide at the sights they saw. The ballet mistress let them explore in small groups until it was dark. Then they gathered again to see the sights together. They passed jugglers, contortionists, and sword eaters. Tightrope walkers and animal trainers. They watched in suspenseful silence as a man walked back and forth over hot coals. Moving on, they came to a tent. The sign read "The Devil's Child". A man with crazed eyes and wild clothes beckoned them inside where he stepped into a cage. A small boy sat in the middle with a dirty sack covering his head. As the onlookers all pressed their faces close to the bars, the man pulled the sack off, yanking the boy's head back by his hair. The crowd gasped but soon, many were laughing and jeering. People threw money at the boy before leaving the tent. All the girls followed the others - all of them but one.

That one young girl, the only person who hadn't laughed, stayed behind with sadness in her eyes. She watched the man whip the poor boy that had grabbed the sack and put it back on. Even with his face covered, she could see the pain in his eyes.

While the man was collecting the coins on the ground, the boy sneaked to the bars and untied a rope. Before the girl had even blinked, he was strangling the man to death. Her eyes widened in shock as he looked up at her and without thought, she opened the door to the cage, grabbed the boy's hand, and ran. Shouts of angry people followed them as they ran through the streets towards the Opera House. Shoving the boy inside secret entrance, the girl ran inside through the back door to meet the strange child. She took his hand again and led him through a damp, dark tunnel to an abandoned room where props from an old opera were being stored. There they stopped, panting. The boy spoke up at first. "Why did you take me away from there?" he demanded angrily. "I rescued you! You should be grateful. Now those people can't hurt you," she replied, slightly confused at his reaction.

"You don't understand, you-!" he yelled before a hand clamped his mouth shut.

"You have to be quiet! Do you want us to get caught? Who are you anyway…? I can't just call you 'mask boy'…"

"Erik," was his mumbled answer from behind her hand.

"Erik… My name is Antoinette Giry. Annie."

"Annie…" Erik said, seeming to taste the word on his tongue.

"Yes. Now you stay here and I'll be right back. Be quiet, okay?" Annie said.

As soon as Erik thought she had gone, he slumped to the floor and started to cry softly. Now he was not only lost but also alone. _Why couldn't she just have just let me be? Why…_ he wondered to himself.

Meanwhile, Annie had snuck into the kitchen to grab some food. As she reached for what she had come to get, she heard voices coming towards her. She scrambled to hide behind a stack of crates labeled "potatoes". From her position, she peeked through a gap between the crates to watch as the cooks entered the kitchen.

"They couldn't find her anywhere," one cook was saying.

"You mean they searched the whole fair?" the other cook asked

"Yes! She was nowhere to be found. They're back now to look here."

"I hope they find her… poor Annie…"

Annie fought back a gasp of surprise as she realized they were talking about her.

"Come and help me find the ingredients for this stew," she heard the head cook say and they exited the kitchen once more. She took this as her chance and grabbed the food before quietly darting back down to where Erik was. He hadn't moved. "Erik," she whispered and he turned his head to her, eying her nervously.

"I brought you something." The boy stared at her, standing up slowly.

"What… is it?" Erik asked in a quiet voice.

"It's food. For you."

His eyes widened as she handed the bread and cheese to him along with an apple saved from lunch. "I'm sorry I don't have more but that's all I could find."

"It's more than I've had in a long time," he whispered. "I… I have to take this off to eat," Erik said, pointing to his mask. Annie nodded but didn't look away. "Go ahead. I really don't mind." The boy slowly took the sack off his head, looking down to hide behind his hair and began to eat. He finished quickly, smiling at Annie. "Thanks," he told her. She nodded, smiling back, and took his hand giving it a squeeze.

XXX

Sakura: There's the end of chapter 1! I'm sorry it's so short but I wrote it in school during lunch…

Erik: You know, I still have that mask somewhere.

Annie: It wouldn't fit you now.

Erik: That's why I'm not wearing it, Madame.

Sakura: Anyway, whether you liked it or not, please review! I could really use some feedback… by the way; I'm including a link to a very amazing and funny video on YouTube. You guys should totally watch it!

Annie: It really is quite amusing.

Erik: To you, maybe.

Sakura: I did post a disclaimer! So yeah… That's all for now. I'll post more of the story soon!

LINK: h t t p : / /w w w . y o u tube. com/watch?v=sWP-ZHCsXgk&feature=channel_page

Please take out the spaces!


	2. Chapter 2

**Only Time Will Tell**

Chapter 2: Risks

Sakura: Konnichiwa, mina-san!

Meg: What's with the Japanese?

Sakura: I just felt like it.

Meg: … ok

Erik: Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen.

Mme. Giry: Ready for the next chapter?

Erik: This one is much better than the previous!

Sakura: Yes. Yes it is. And! Afterwards, we have a special guest.

Christine: He's very polite.

Sakura: Unless he tries to attack you… Anyway, here we go!

**XXX**

As soon as Annie took Erik's hand, he flinched and scrambled away from her. Annie, surprised, scooted back the other way. "What did you do that for?" she demanded, standing up. "You… I just wasn't expecting that," he explained as Annie heaved a sigh. "I have to leave you now," she told him.

"Why? I don't want to be alone."

"I don't want to leave but… They're looking for me. I have to go back to the dormitory."

Erik stood up and walked towards her, a strange look on his face that Annie couldn't decipher. When he was close enough, Erik put his hands roughly on her shoulders. "How do I know you won't go and tell them about me?" he asked Annie in a fierce voice. Annie looked back at him, confused at his sudden change in mood.

"Why would I tell them about you? I've helped you this far, haven't I?"

"Yes…"

Erik nodded but didn't let go and as she turned to leave, he yanked her back to face him, meeting her eye to eye. "If you do tell them about me, I swear to you, I'll kill you." Her eyes widened as Erik continued. "And you know I could do it, too. You saw me kill that man earlier today. I could kill you and walk away without a thought," he said with a small smile. Annie's mind was suddenly very far away, remembering what had happened only hours ago.

_The sound of a dying man filled the air as she stared at the deformed boy. Then there was only silence, a silence louder than the screams that would follow. A full-grown man had just been brutally choked to death by a small child. This was no ordinary boy. He looked up at her as if daring her to call for help. She saw no mercy in those intelligent eyes. _

Annie snapped back to reality and shook her head slightly. "You wouldn't, Erik. Not after what I've done for you," she whispered, trying to keep the fear from her eyes and failing. "Promise you won't tell. Not even one person. Nobody must know about this, Antoinette! Nobody!" Erik shook her roughly before letting her go.

"I swear on my life that I won't tell anybody you're here!" Annie said quickly, still quite frightened. Erik nodded once more. "Good. Now go," he told her. As she turned to walk away, an idea suddenly came to her mind. "Erik. I had a thought… You can't stay in this room forever so… I was thinking that when I'm not here visiting you, you could explore the Opera House and get to know your new home. But after they blow out all the candles, wait here for me. I'll come back. That, I promise you," she told him in a shaky voice, her eyes wary but sincere. Erik looked at her and there were questions in his eyes. He held his tongue, though, knowing she had to leave and be "found".

Annie turned to go, wishing she could stay, knowing she should stay, but telling herself to move. She padded silently through the familiar halls of the Opera Populare until she reached the dormitories. She opened the door as quietly as she could and entered, almost walking straight into the ballet mistress before a hand stopped her. She looked up into the face of a very angry woman who marched her straight back out.

"Where in the world have you been, girl?" she exclaimed.

"Madame Chaffe… I… I got lost and… I couldn't find my way back!" Annie stammered, trying to make up a story on the spot.

"At least you've returned safe and sound," the Madame said with a sigh.

She then ushered the young ballerina back through the door.

"But you will have to face the consequences. Now go to bed, Antoinette. You have lessons tomorrow."

"Yes, Madame," Annie replied in a whisper as she lay down on her cot. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and waited for sleep to come.

Just as little Giry was falling asleep, Erik was doing the same. He had curled up on a pile of old costumes and covered himself with a torn and ratty curtain. He sneezed, the dust in the air making his nose itch, and closed his eyes wishing he had some way to see in the dark. For all he knew, there could be somebody in the room with him. They could be carrying a knife. He sat up and looked frantically around. Had he just heard the sound of feet on cold stone? He shook his head. _Stop being so paranoid, Erik. Nobody would be looking for an ugly little kid in the middle of the night… right?_ He kept reassuring himself and eventually fell into a fitful sleep. His dreams were filled with flames and the faces of angry men. No matter how hard he tried, they kept finding him and would laugh wildly, their eyes gleaming with madness.

Erik woke up in a cold sweat, his eyes searching the room for any other signs of life. He carefully stood up from his makeshift bed and walked towards the hallway. A shaft of light was shining down through a dirty window, casting shadows that shimmered like spirits on the stone walls. Erik remembered what Annie had told him and snuck silently through the halls, beginning an adventure of great mysteries and secrets.

As Erik started his day, so did the ballet rats. Madame Chaffe woke them as she had the day before, telling them to get out of bed and ready for lessons. The girls all grumbled, complaining that they didn't want to get up. "Just 5 more minutes…" some mumbled, rolling over, while others slowly got dressed. Eventually, they were all up and ready. They paraded to the ballet studio, each taking their place at the bar. Antoinette was near the front as usual, her being one of the best of the ballerinas. They went through the positions, starting in first and ending in fifth. They stretched in silence as they waited for their class to start. Annie yawned quietly and wished she were in bed just as many of the others were thinking the same thoughts. Sadly, though, it was not to be, as Mme Chaffe reentered the studio and looked sternly at them. Every girl quickly scrambled to get back into first position and then waited for instructions. They went through different exercises before moving away from the bar to travel across the floor.

After two hours of working in a stuffy, hot room, they moved out into the theater. The girls were rehearsing a ballet for the opera _Les Huguenots _when a rope suddenly fell with a thud onto the middle of stage right next to Annie, making her stumble in the midst of a step. A few girls screamed and there was much confusion as they tried to figure out what had happened. Annie looked up to where the rope had dropped from and saw a fleeting glimpse of movement. She smiled knowingly, standing still in the midst of panicked girls. Mme Chaffe then announced that practice was over.

Erik grinned to himself as he climbed about the rigging. This, by far, had been the highlight of his day. He continued to spend the rest of it following Annie as much as he could and then waiting a while after all the candles had been blown out before taking some food from the kitchen and finding his way back to the props room, eating while he went.

He found Annie waiting for him, leaning gently against a wall with a candle by her feet. She was smiling at him and holding something behind her back. "You didn't tell anyone," Erik spoke, his voice echoing off the walls. "I promised, didn't I? I keep my promises," Annie replied with a nod. "What are you holing behind your back?" Erik asked her, his eyes narrowing behind his mask. "I've brought you some gifts. Here," she said and held out what she was holding. It was a small, black mask that would cover most of a person's face. Also in her other hand was a small bag containing money. "I found the mask backstage from an old show and this is some money I was saving for sweets. You can have it, seeing as you don't have much in the way of anything." Erik took the mask and money. He proceeded to take off the sack on his head and pull the new mask over his face. It fit him well and he smiled. "Thank you, Annie… You dance very well, by the way," he spoke to her softly, blushing. The grin that Annie gave him was enough to brighten the whole room. She laughed quietly and turned to go, making no comment about the rope. "Sweet dreams, Erik. I'll see you again tomorrow." She glided out of the room, leaving Erik with his new possessions. The candle flame flickered and caused shadows to dance around the room. He was no longer scared, though, for that flame was a little glow of hope in the middle of dark despair. He quickly fell asleep among his pile of costumes and his dreams were filled with dancing and music.

**XXX**

Sakura: There's our second chapter! I'll write another one tomorrow and post that. In the meantime, let us welcome our first guest! Please give a round of applause for Dr. Hannibal Lecter! Welcome, Dr. Lecter.

Dr. Lecter: It's a pleasure to see you again.

Sakura: And you.

Erik: Good day, Hannibal. You look well.

Dr. Lecter: And well I am, Erik. Have you been writing any new pieces lately?

Erik: Yes, as a matter of fact. I am in the middle of writing a new opera as we speak.

Mme Giry: Dr. Lecter, we meet again.

Dr. Lecter: Annie! I thought I had seen you for the last time, yet here you are.

Mme Giry: Here I am. How did you get to be here, anyway, if I may ask?

Dr. Lecter: I walked.

Sakura: Charming as ever, Doctor. Would you like to do the honors?

Dr. Lecter: It would be my pleasure. As always, we would like to thank our fellow readers and writers. We would also please ask of you to review these chapters. It helps her to better the story. Thank you all for reading.

Erik: If you don't review, you just might get hanged…

Mme Giry: Erik!

Erik: I was kidding!

Sakura: Quiet down. I have another link! Please, again, copy and paste then delete the spaces. If you don't, you won't get anywhere. Thanks for reading!

LINK:

h t t p : / / w w w . h u l u .com/watch/52190/saturday-night-live-save-broadway


	3. Chapter 3

**Only Time Will Tell**

Chapter 3: Secrets Unlocked

Sakura: Hi people! I'm so very sorry that this chapter took such a long time to post. Second semester had just started and I am very busy with school and such. So. I have found the time to squeeze out another chapter!

Erik: I'd say it's quite well written.

Sakura: Only because it's about you!

Erik: …

Sakura: 'Thought so. Now, I would like to thank **Arcelia** and **Ablus Severus Potter** for reviewing my phanfiction! And with that over and done with, I present out newest chapter – Secrets Unlocked!

**XXX**

Antoinette Giry woke up just as the sun was peeking above the horizon. She slept right next to the window – not of her own choice, as she would have rather slept near the door – and watched as the first glimmering rays of dawn showed themselves to the world. This was one of her favorite times of the day. All was silent but for the breathing of the girls around her. The world was peaceful and everything held its breath, waiting for the sun to show its face. Annie had this time to herself and she cherished it greatly, it being the only time she really had to herself those days. On this morning, though, she was restless and had a hard time keeping still and quiet for the ten or so minutes she had before the others awoke. Her thoughts were running almost too fast to follow. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Erik.

Erik, at the same time, was thinking of Annie as he started his day. Standing up, he stretched and walked out into the hallway. "Which way should I go today?" he wondered softly to himself. The light in the hallway was dim – almost dark – but there was enough for him to see by as he turned left and headed down a flight of stone steps that led to another storage room. This one held props that he immediately started sorting through. The room was full of little treasures that could come in handy. By the time he decided to move on, the air was full of dust and things were scattered across the floor. He left with his new belongings and quickly ran back to his own room, storing them in a corner. He would come back to them later. For now, he continued exploring, again taking the hallway to the left but passing the first room. He opened door after door, each room containing more interesting things. He found a big cloth bag in one and started putting his interesting finds in it to stash away at the end of the day.

As Erik journeyed through the opera house, he made a mental map in his head of where things were. He had a very good memory and stored almost every detail he could, adding it to his growing image of the Opera Populare. Erik soon came to a dead end, though, and turned back. He quickly stopped at his room to dump out the sack of props he had before heading out again, this time taking the right hallway. This was the one Annie always came and went by and it lead to many more places than the left one did. Erik had already mapped quite a bit of the huge building from the day before but he went back to places he had already been, making small adjustments in his mind. When he came to a new place, he added that, too. Before long, he came upon the ballerinas again. They had just finished lunch and were going off to practice some more. Erik followed the group, keeping a close eye on Annie, as they padded to the stage.

Annie took her position at the beginning of the ballet, calm and confident, while the other girls were weary and nervous. The event with the rope yesterday had spooked many of them. Annie paused, glanced up for a moment at the exact spot where Erik was currently watching, smiled shyly, and then looked back at Mme Chaffe. She waited for the ballet mistress to count them in and then began to dance. Annie danced as she had never danced before. She became so caught up in the movements that she didn't even notice when the others stopped dancing, each one of them watching her as she twirled and pranced across the stage. She danced to the music only she could hear. Erik, too, was awestruck by the sight. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her beautiful form. All to soon, though, she ended her dance in a graceful drop to the floor. A moment of silence passed before the ballet mistress spoke.

"Antoinette Giry," she said sharply. Annie only then seemed to realize where she was. Her eyes widened as she came back into herself.

"Oh, Mme. Chaffe! I am so very sorry… I got carried away and I… I just…" Annie trailed off, not knowing how to explain what had happened.

"I never thought you capable of dancing in such a manner. Where did you learn those steps? Certainly not from me, my dear."

"I… don't know."

And she didn't. Nobody had shown her how to move the way she had. Seeing that they weren't the ones in trouble, the other girls began to chatter again, most of them talking about the sight they had just seen. Suddenly there was a gasp followed by a thump and a small yelp from above them on the rigging. Annie looked up, frowning slightly. She seemed to be the only one who had heard as Mme. Chafe was still speaking to her about how wonderful she was. "Annie, are you listening to me?" the mistress snapped impatiently. "Uh… what?" Annie said, snapping her attention back to the woman standing in front of her. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I must just be a bit tired. I haven't been sleeping so well lately," she explained, telling a half-truth. "If it's alright with you, Madame, may I quickly get a drink?" Annie asked softly. "I suppose so… but be back quickly. We must continue with the ballet."

"Yes, ma'am," she replied before hurrying off. She walked quickly but not towards the dining hall. Instead, she went back stage and up to the catwalk, looking frantically for Erik, whom she knew had made the noise earlier.

After a few minutes of looking about, she spied him sitting near a pile of sandbags, hunched over and clutching his right ankle. She hurried to him as fast as she could and crouched down next to the boy. "What in the world happened, Erik?" she asked worriedly.

"I fell," was his short reply, spoken through gritted teeth.

"How?"

"I was watching you and I leaned over the railing too far and I fell down to here. I hurt my foot."

"Can I see it?" Annie asked, trying not to smile at his comment about watching her, and reached for his leg. He hissed softly and she pulled back before changing his mind.

"Fine! Just be gentle. It hurts a lot."

"I'll be gentle. I promise."

She sat in front of him and put his foot in her lap, watching him for signs of pain. His ankle was inflamed but not badly.

"It's sprained but you'll be alright in a week or so. Just be careful. And don't lean over so far next time! I might not be here. Speaking of which… is there a fast way to get down from here? We need to bandage your ankle," Annie explained, placing his leg gentle on the floor before standing and giving him a hand up. Erik gasped sharply as he put weight on his sprained ankle and then spoke to Annie. "Help me walk and I'll show you." Annie nodded, putting one arm around his back. She may not have looked it, but she was quite strong, as many ballerinas are.

Erik began to explain how to get back to his room, his mind focused on the map he had made in his head. "We have to go to the end of this catwalk and through that door over there. Then turn left and you'll see some stairs. Go down them and-"

"Wait. You're going too fast – I can't remember all that at once," Annie complained cutting him off. He made a face and rolled his eyes, looking at Annie. She laughed softly before clapping a hand over her mouth. "Sorry… go on," she whispered as they reached the door. "As I was saying before a certain somebody interrupted me, we go through this door and turn left. Then you'll see a flight of wooden steps." They walked through the door, Annie closing it silently behind them. She then eyed the stairs, biting her lip. "Are you absolutely sure they're safe, Erik?" she asked nervously. "I promise. They just look rotten. They're actually quite sturdy. I checked before I walked up them," he assured her. They started forward, taking each step together with Erik flinching as he stepped down on his right foot.

"How can you remember all of this so clearly? I'm never going to be able to find my way around!" Annie said to Erik once they got back to his 'room'. "I just have a good memory, I guess," he told her uncomfortably. He wasn't used to being better than other people. "Do you think you could draw me a map sometime?" she asked sweetly. He went over to sit on his pile of costumes. "I would gladly make one for you but… don't have anything to write it on. And nothing to write with, either," Erik said with a sigh.

"I could get you some paper. And I could find you a pen and some ink…"

"Really? You wouldn't get caught?"

"No, I certainly would not! I've been here for quite a while now. I know my way around."

"… Ok. Annie?"

"Yes?"

"How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm almost 13. How old are you?" Annie asked him, confused with this sudden change of conversation.

"I'm 12…"

"Then do you know how to write?"

"Yes! Of course I do!" He glared at her from behind his mask.

"You don't have to be so defensive about it! I was just wondering… because of where you came from."

"The bearded lady, Marguerite, taught me how to write and read… she was really the only person there who was kind to me."

He looked down at his hands, sadly.

"She was a mother of sorts to me, I guess."

Annie watched him, pain in her heart at the thought of being torn away from her mother. Her father had died when he was very young and she didn't remember him much but she did have fond memories. Her mother had then wasted away from grief, leaving Annie on her own. She wandered the streets until the ballet mistress found her and brought her to the opera house where she began to train as a ballerina. That then brought her thoughts back to the present. People would be wondering where she was by now. "Erik… I have to go for now. I'll be back again, though. Like always," Annie whispered to him softly, starting to get up. "No," Erik said fiercely and pulled her back down next to him. "But I'm in so much trouble already! If I don't leave now, they'll kick me out of the chorus!" she protested

"You can't leave me. I won't let you!" He said this with such anguish and pain that she knew she wouldn't go back. Not that night. "Fine. I'll stay – but only for tonight!" Annie told him, giving in at last. Erik nodded. "… Can I go get some things first?" she asked. "Yes – but come right back or I'll go looking for you!" he threatened as she headed out into the hall, turning right.

Soon enough, she was back with a satchel in her hands. She dumped it out at Erik's feet. "I got us some food, cloth to bind your foot with, matches and candles. And I found you a real blanket, not a ripped old curtain. I also managed to track down some paper and…" she opened a box that was among the other things scattered on the floor, "A pen with some ink!" Annie grinned at him happily and Erik couldn't help but smile back.

**XXX**

Sakura: There's chapter 3! I finally finished it.

Meg: I love my mother. And she really is an amazing dancer…

Annie: Meg, hush. I'm not all that great.

Erik and Sakura: We disagree.

Sakura: You definitely dance better than I do! And I've taken dance lessons for a while… Anyhow, here's the link for this chapter!

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u tube . c o m /watch?v=KcLL8PMaNoQ


End file.
